Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology is commonly considered a potential candidate for next generation wireless communication, whereby a base station equipped with many antennas simultaneously communicates with multiple users sharing time and frequency resources. In wireless systems, transmitted signals to a user may cause interference in other systems. Also, many antennas require many radio frequency (RF) chains, which increase power consumption.
It is desirable to have apparatuses, methods, and systems for beamforming in multiple antenna systems.